The new Watari
by addiebell2
Summary: Feeling nervous about what could happen in the future L plans for the worst, but how will it affect people when he's gone? An OC and it starts right before L's death.
1. Prologue

L sighed as he looked over the list on his computer screen again, " I don't know Roger." He put his thumb to the bottom of his lip, " Who knows if either of them could handle this, look at what already happen to the others."

"L you're the one that said that you might not have long, and that you need a successor, just pick Near or Mello." L considered them, they both were intelligent but they had flaws. Near who was close to his intelligence, but lacked emotion needed to get information out of people and it would be his biggest downfall. Mello on the other hand was too emotional and let it control his every move, especially his pride. The pause was long enough that Roger sighed and said, " Please sir if you don't pick one both of them are going to fight each other to the end."

L didn't respond instead he looked down the list and paused for a moment and said, " Oak, who is Oak?"

Roger said, " You know her, she's Mello's sister and tied with Matt."

L picked up the fork next to him and ate the strawberry that was on top of the short cake he was eating. Oak, he remembered her now, but she wasn't L material in fact she had barely gotten her letter. Though no one could deny that she was smart she wasn't nearly smart as Near or even her brother. "Get her on the computer later, I need to talk to her." He then shut the transmission down; it wouldn't do for someone on the task force to see his connection to the Wammy House.

**{ Authors note: This is just the beginning I promise! I would love any feedback and I hope you find it entertaining (Also trust me it gets better as it goes).}**


	2. Chapter 1, The Chess Game

**A/N: Sorry if this is a little long…. It will get better promise! If I got anything wrong please tell me! Thanks **

The boy sighed as he knocked on the door, " Get up!" All he heard was a thump and grumbling as the girl inside got out of, or rather fell out of the bed.

"Go away Mello!" The girl shouted. The boy named Mello didn't go away though and instead knocked on the door again, " Don't make me go in there Oak!"

Still grumbling a very annoyed Oak opened the door. She had short light brown hair that was still tangled; her blue eyes had bags under them, and she was still in her pajamas. " What was so important you had to wake me up so early on my free weekend?"

Mello tapped his foot looking at her pajamas, " I will tell you once you get dressed." Oak sighed but went back into her room pulling on whatever she saw first and tried her best to untangle her hair, but after a minute gave up. Who cared? She left the room to find that Mello was pacing the hall in front of her door.

"Why do you do that?" Oak said as she leaned back on the wall.

Mello turned around with a ghost of a smile on his face, " Who knows, lets get going we need to get Matt." Oak sighed but followed after Mello, why wouldn't he just tell her what was going on? Mello's steps quickened and it made Oak, who was shorter then Mello, run to keep up with him. She was panting when they finally stopped outside Matt's door.

"You know if I wasn't awake there is no way he is Mello, what was so important that we needed to be up so early," Oak said as she got in front of Mello.

Mello however ignored her and shouted, " Matt get out here!" Matt was already dressed in his usual way although his goggles were on top of his head.

" Morning," Matt said patting Oak on the head and turning to Mello, " Thanks for calling me first, I would have hated to miss this."

Oak turned to Mello, " You mean you called him but you couldn't bother to give me a heads up! Wow for a genius your stupid, brother."

Mello narrowed his eyes and said, " He takes forever I knew you would be out in a minute, sister." Although to Matt they where undoubtedly related, their blue eyes almost matching and, despite Oak being a girl, they both had almost the same build, Mello didn't like her calling him brother. Most people even over looked how similar they looked and concluded that they just spent so much time together that somehow they looked like each other. Kind of like how the owner of a dog eventually looks like the dog. Other then Matt, Oak didn't know how many people actually knew that they were related and sometimes she even forgot. Not that they hated each other or anything like that, they did it to protect each other. Both had letters, and both where potential targets and it was in their best interest that they try to hide the fact that they where even related though it hadn't stopped them from being friends.

"Hey don't get me involved!" Matt said as Oak crossed her arms and glared at Mello. Mello stopped down the hall, expecting that Oak and Matt would follow him. Matt looked at the both of them, Mello walking down the hall irritated and Oak looking at the ground with her arms still crossed in front of her. Matt stood there for a moment trying to decide what to do but after patting Oak apologetically on the head he ran after Mello.

That's how it usually ended, Mello stopping off and Matt following after him like a little puppy. With Mello's temper and Oak's refusal to be wrong the bickering never stopped. After another moment had passed Oak sighed and ran after them, again like it usually happened, with no one saying sorry and no one admitting they where wrong.

"Mello!" Oak said as he walked down to the main level, " Wait up!" He pause letting her catch up to him and Matt and as soon as she had he started walking again.

"So as I was saying it's between me and Near," Mello said one of his hands turning into a fist, " I want to be L's successor and he has no right to it, he doesn't even care its all a game to be won to him."

Oak sighed, " Mello first of all that's years way and who says it's between you and Near, anyone with a letter could win you know that just because your second in line doesn't mean that the rest of us should be counted out." Matt tensed up; this was a sore subject for Oak who had barely gotten her letter and hated that Mello didn't think anyone but Near was important.

"Of course not," Mello said patting her on the head, " If I become L I'll still need people."

Oak looked up at him and said, " I am not your puppy! Don't concededly pat my head and act like your all high and mighty."

"You let Matt pat your head!" Matt gulped and started to back away, both of them bickered over him constantly and sometimes he felt like he was a prized toy to them.

"That is Matt's way of showing affection, you however do it to show that I am beneath you!"

"Stop trying to psychoanalyze me!" Mello shouted back, " Just because your can read people doesn't give you the right to analyze everything Matt and I do!"

"Don't yell at me!" Oak said, at this point Matt was in-between them trying to keep the peace, and placing a hand on both of their shoulders he said, " Knock it off."

Oak looked at Matt, backed away and said, " Why did you wake me up Mello?"

"I need you and Matt for support, I'm going up against Near in a chess game," Mello said his face getting slightly red.

Oak smiled at the blush and said, " Does big bad Near scare you?" Matt sighed and rubbed his forehead; just once he wished they would both shut up.

" Oak please! I'm kind of nervous about this okay," Mello fidgeted. Oak looked up to see what his face said and found out he was serious.

" I'm sorry and your going to do fine, just don't let him get to you okay?" Mello was slightly taken aback at the sorry, but gave her a smile and ruffled her hair.

"I never thought I'd see you get all soft, must my lucky day come on," he said walking down the last bit of the corridor into the Parlor room or at least it would have been if this was an actual house. In reality though it was the game room. When Oak went into the room she saw that instead of the usual scattered board games there was a square table in the middle with neatly lined chess pieces and two timers. The rest of the room was filled with chairs that circled the table. Mello looked back at Matt and Oak, pointing to the chairs near him. Oak's eyes narrowed, she didn't like it when he bossed Matt and her around but she followed Matt and sat in the seat beside him.

She looked around at the other seats to discover that Matt was the only other kid here. The rest of the people that sat in the room where at least sixteen if not older. This reminded Oak of a zoo, with all of the people watching Mello because Near hadn't entered the room yet. She wished they would stop staring it was making her uncomfortable and she wasn't even playing the chess game. Why did these people insist on looking at Wammy kids like they where just there to gawk at, Oak thought to herself. 'They were once us!' Oak thought looking at the young people, ' but now that they left they think there different somehow.'

" Oak unclench your hands," Matt whispered to her breaking her out of her trance. She looked down to see that both of her hands where like fists and after a moment she let them relax to see that her fingernails where now indented into her palms.

"Thanks," Oak said, she zoned out a lot when she was trying to figure something out and it was normally Matt who got her out of the trance, " It's just they treat us like we're playthings and I'm sick of it. We could beat most of these 'adults' in anything they care to play." She had rolled her eyes as she said adults, they where barely older then them but they seemed worlds different.

Matt shrugged, " We're still kids to them, and strange kids at that so just deal with it."

Oak sighed but said nothing back as she saw Near come in. For some reason Near always made her nervous, maybe it was because of her brother? He did hate Near, but Oak didn't think that was why she got nervous around him. No, it was because she could never figure him out. He was just so emotionless! He didn't even seem to hate Mello, who hated him, which was odd to her. He acted like he was more robot then an actual human and for Oak, who profiling people was one of the few good things in her life, freaked her out more then if he was a serial killer because at least they had tells. Oak shook her head and let this train of thought leave her mind. The game was about to start, and she didn't want to miss anything.

Mello glanced at Oak and Matt. 'Oak eyes aren't glazed over so she had to be watching the game' he reasoned to himself 'maybe this time she would actually watch the whole thing without getting distracted.' He also noticed happily that Matt didn't have a video game in his hands, maybe this was really his lucky day. Near cleared his voice and said quietly, " Your turn Mello."

Mello jumped inside, though he was grateful he didn't show it he somehow knew that Near knew how nervous he was. 'No he couldn't' Mello thought to himself ' there's no way'. Mello's eyes narrowed and he moved his black pawn forward and by his next move it was taken away. 'Wait is that even possible? How did he do that' Mello thought, getting flustered and for every move that he made Near matched perfectly. It was like Near could read his mind, and this thought made Mello even more nervous especially since his king was about to be attacked.

"Mello don't let him in your head!" Oak shouted as she got to her feet. Matt quickly pulled her back down and covered her mouth as she tried to shout more. She struggled for a moment but gave up seeing that it did her no good and people were now staring at her instead of her brother.

Mello looked at her startled but saw what she was trying to do. 'How could I be so stupid,' Mello thought, ' I was playing into his palm, thinking that he could read my mind gave him a huge advantage.'

Near looked at Oak and then back at the chess game, she had figured it out – but too late to stop him from winning. Moving his knight he took the king and said with conviction, " Game over Mello, you lose."


	3. Chapter 3, The Proposition

**AN/ sorry for the really long wait. I promise I will try to get better at this. Anyway please enjoy. **

Mello's fist clenched underneath the wooden table as he thought about how he had lost this time, and the time before, and well every time he had ever faced Near. He shut his eyes, but he could still see that smirk on Near's face, the one that no one else seemed to see. He felt as if he would explode but a hand gently grasped his shoulder and a soft voice said, " Come on Mello, its just a game." He looked to see Oak looking down at him, worry in her eyes. 'She always looks like that when she thinks that I'm going to start hitting things,' Mello thought as he looked up at her.

"That's the problem Oak," Mello said as he got up, " If I can't win a game what can I win?" Oak didn't respond and Mello continued, " See even you agree! If I can't even win a game what good am I?"

Oak looked him in the eye and said, " The difference is you can see it's a game Mello. I don't think he can." With that she left the empting room, but not without a glance at the white haired boy, who although was the same age as her seemed so young. He was still sitting in the chair and was looking at the chess pieces. There was no doubt that he had heard what she had said, but he hadn't said a thing. Oak eyebrows knitted together as she tried again to figure Near out as she called back, "Mello!"

Mello grumbled and followed Oak, his fist still clenched at his side. He still couldn't believe that he had lost, again.

"Chill Mello," Oak said not bothering to turn around, she could hear his muttering. He didn't stop though so Oak turned around and said, "Alright Mello I can't handle the muttering go talk to Matt." Matt was the only one who could calm him down, or at least stop his muttering. She tried to find Matt but he seemed to have hidden himself in the crowd that had was going throughout the building and left her with the sulking Mello who was now grumbling about how he wasn't muttering and that Oak was an idiot and that he couldn't believe that Matt had left him with her.

"Oak, could you please come to the Office," said a calm voice over the intercom. Without a second thought (because even though it had just been five or ten minutes she was about to strangle Mello) she said, " See you later." With that she started to run away from Mello and to the Office. Mello shook his head and laughed, it was the first time that he had seen Oak run willingly.

She arrived a few minutes later out of breath and her hair in more of a nest then it was before. She took a minute and tried to brush out her hair with her fingers to no success. Sighing she knocked on the white door cautiously her heart thumping in her ear. Why was she afraid all of a sudden? She hadn't done anything wrong.

"Come in Oak," a computerized voice said though the door. It made her freeze and her eyes widen, 'it couldn't be—no its not' she thought to herself. She shook her head and tried to calm herself down as she entered the room. All the lights were off except for a light coming from the desk and as she closed the door. The shadows surrounding her no longer scared her more then what was on the desk. The screen was a bright blinding white, and as she blinked for a second she saw the L that meant only one thing.

"Good Morning L," Oak said as she sat in the seat right in front of the screen, her legs slightly shaking.

"Don't be nervous I just need to ask you a few questions," the computer voice said again. Oak wished that the computer voice would show some emotion; anything but know she only had words to go on— cold, hard words that could in fact mean anything. She nodded slightly, her face immediately turning blank. She didn't want to give anything away if he wasn't.

" I am sorry for the computer voice, but I do know your skill and would rather you just listen to my words," L's voice said after a moment.

Oak shook her head, he was lying no one had heard his voice before it was protocol for anyone with a letter to have an alias and a 'voice'. Each was recognizable and could be passed down to the next generation so that know one really knew how many L's had passed, or at least that was the plan. This was the original L still but no one really outside of Whammy's actually knew for sure. Oak said quietly, " Why am I here sir—did I do something?"

"No, you are not in trouble but I do have something to ask you Oak." She waited for him to continue but when he didn't she nodded slightly. L then continued "I am here to offer a position to you, now its up to you whether you take it or not, but either way you are not aloud to speak about it."

Oak could hear her own heart beat now, it was way to fast, as she nodded and L went on, " As you know I have an assistant. I would like you to be my next assistant if something would happen to the now Watari. If something would happen to me the now, the original Watari will step down also." Oak was shocked, as her heartbeat slowly went back to a normal rhythm.

She would be…Watari, the only person who would ever be in contact with L. She smiled slowly thinking that she wasn't just Mello's sister anymore, she could be something and something important. There was a catch though; she wouldn't know who L was/would be. Who knew how old Watari was either, she might never have a chance to be the new one. All that aside it was an opportunity of her life, something that would guaranty that she will always be remembered. So with that she nodded and said, " Of course."

L, who had been watching her thinking about it said, " Are you sure Oak? This is not something you should take lightly, its something that you may regret later if you don't think about it now. You will always be called to be my assistant, even if you have a life. Maybe even a family, are you willing to risk that?"

Oak had passed the point of reasoning now, and her decision stood resolute as she said, " Sir, I have made my decision. It wasn't like I would have a normal life anyway at least this way I can do something interesting." She gave the computer screen a half smile as she continued, " I was only ever going to be a profiler."

L looked at the girl who was barely a teen and wondered why she didn't look frightened. Was she just that naïve, or was it something else? Pride? Greed? The worse thing is not even she knew the answer. For just a moment tension hung in the air as L wondered what he had done, what life he might have just destroyed. He then said, " Okay then, you will be contacted when you are needed and until I or the next L is in front of you, you are not allowed to speak about what we talked about here. Have a good day Oak."

After muttering a goodbye back, Oak stood and walked out of the room. L terminated the screen, thinking about his next move that could kill him. Sighing he picked up a strawberry staring at it for a moment he put it back into the bowl.


End file.
